


Sleep

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch doesn't remember falling asleep





	Sleep

Mitch doesn't remember falling asleep.

He remembers watching a sappy Christmas movie.

Remembers listening to Auston grumbling about it, even though he had wrestled the remote from Mitch.

Remembers being curled up against Auston, snuggled into the warmth that he always possessed.

But doesn't remember falling asleep.

Everything is dark though.

Tv off.

Christmas tree is still lit and the blue and white lights make Mitch smile.

Auston's arm is wrapped around him but he's asleep too, breathing quietly.

Mitch sighs happily, closes his eyes and burrows deeper under the blanket that Auston had obviously draped over him and falls back to sleep.


End file.
